Demon
by everything but nothing
Summary: Darkness. Fear. Hate. I'm not scared. Bring it on. The emotions of Naruto. Poetry.
1. Hate

**READ THIS~~~~~~!!!!!!!**

**This is just some random poem that came into my head. Tell me if you want this to continue as a story. I must have three yeses.**

**everything but nothing**

Cold air swished across my face.

Nothing.

All I am.

Blackness.

Death.

Lost hopes.

I live the death of all things.

The pointless meaning to everything.

Nothing goes on without me knowing.

I'll be there to watch your tears fall and laugh.

My cold hearted laugh will echo through the heavens.

Until an angel comes down to kick me out.

My life.

I am just an evil spirit.

A demon.

From Hell.

All I am.

Don't hate me.

Because I already hate you.

* * *

**Tell me what you think because I need three nice reviews to continue.**

**REVIEW!!!~~~~OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!**

**everything but nothing**

* * *


	2. sadness

**I decided to let this be a story of poetry.(yes I am a HUGE poet). Each poem is separate from each other. They each represent different emotions at the time.**

BLACK( sadness)

**

* * *

**

My heart is black.

Their ain't nothing that can change that.

The angel that watched over me,

is now crying.

Oh, it keeps raining.

My heart is black.

And the shadows that had had lied in the corner,

Have awoken with great force.

The walls that held my

Fake smile.

Have fallen.

Empty and open.

Immune.

My tears don't fall anymore.

Now I am

Empty and open with no where to go.

Nothing to guide me.

I don't know what to do

And I don't care.

Oh, what to do.

On the outside I am strong,

But I am slowly dieing on the inside.

Oh, what to do.

I can't feel.

I can't breath.

Like running through water.

I am gasping.

Reaching.

Finding where

I

Belong.

Now.

Now.

NOW.

Now, there ain't nothing in this world that can hold me in

Because

My heart is black.

Dead to the core.

Ashes.

So cold.

So emotionless.

So nothing.

How can I feel

Because

My heart is black

And tears don't fall

Anymore.

* * *

**REVIEW! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT READ THIS AND DIDN'T REVIEW!!**

**everything but nothing~**


	3. forgive

**Third chapter. Do you people just hate reviewing? Come on!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!~~~~~~~**

**everything but nothing**

**Also thank you to Flower Konan for being my first reviewer. Cookie for you!**

FORGIVENESS

* * *

When your life is filled with emptiness

It's hard to forget the past

I thrived for

Adventure

Thrill

Love

Behind my fake smiles

And high laughter

I was slowly killing myself

Behind the abuse

And insults

I looked strong

But I cried every night

Behind the scars

I thought everything was my fault

My stupidity

My anger

My sadness

Everything

Tears always fell

Anger always there to cut me down

Until one day

In a cafe

I heard an old man speak

He had a pipe that always had smoke

His words spoke truth

And reached deep inside of me

I realized something

The deeper I got

I knew I was the only one

Twisting the knife

In my heart

And the pit grows deeper

Deeper

Deeper

And deeper

Until I knew there was nowhere else to go

But to the very bottom

And slowly I learned to forgive myself

To reach the top again

And mend my broken heart

And listen to the words of

_Forgiveness_

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**Also thanks again Flower konan**

* * *


	4. Smile

**This is the last chapter of this story. So please enjoy everyone that is too lazy to review.**

**everything but nothing~**

**Happiness (smile)**

I see the sparkle in your eyes

And it lightens up my day

My face is ready to split from the smile I am

Wearing right now

Just to see you smile

I will do anything for

I will climb high

And swim the deepest ocean

I will become a strong ninja

Just to see you smile

I will fight the Akatsuki

Swing through the Death Forest

Just to see you smile

I will do anything for

And if I die

The last thing I want to see is

Your smile

And I would fall away

Don't cry because

I still have your smile

Forever mine

THE END

* * *

Please review. Thanks to everyone that did. :)

* * *

Hinata&NarutoHappiness (smile) THE END


End file.
